Just Roll With It
by LeaveTheFrontPorch
Summary: Even when things don't go exactly as planned, Anna and Kristoff know it's always best to just roll with it.


Anna was sitting by the edge of the stream, surrounded by trolls. She was showing them how to make flower chains. They stared in awe at the way her delicate fingers wove the tiny stems together. The young trolls collected pebbles from the stream bed and tucked them into the flower chains. They held their hands gently over the stones, making them glow in bright beautiful colors. Anna oohed and ahhhed as each one was placed proudly around her neck. She was now wearing at least a half a dozen of these. Kristoff imagined this was getting a bit heavy. He was used to the weight of stone, Anna wasn't. But it looked like she was adapting remarkably well.

He sat watching her from afar, his back propped against a tree, two squirming little trolls on his lap. One was enthusiastically hopping up and down on his knee, waving its stubby hands in the air. The other was determinedly trying to climb up his arm. They were the size of small melons, but weighed at least thirty pounds each. Kristoff enjoyed the warm breeze of the afternoon, the peaceful sounds of the water and the soft exclamations from the group by the stream as he absentmindedly tried to keep hard little limbs from inadvertently jabbing him. After a near miss of a small rocky toe to the groin, it suddenly dawned on Kristoff that his family treated Anna very differently from himself. While they were constantly shoving or jumping on him – the same way they did to each other- they treated Anna as if she were made of snow. Soft and fragile, about to dissolve. Their hard, rough hands held her gently, they touched her hair lightly. Everything about their treatment of her was sensitive and caring. He smiled at this and was very grateful they didn't need telling not to treat her like….well….like him.

Anna smiled at the group of adoring trolls surrounding her. She was in heaven. So many happy, smiling faces. She'd never been smothered with so much attention and affection in her life and she soaked it up with relish. They treated her as if she was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. They showered her with compliments and gifts. And the gifts they gave – glowing stones and crystals, tiny trinkets and bobbles, one even gave her an ear of corn!- they were the best presents she had ever received. They weren't fancy, expensive, imported things from faraway places. They were hidden treasures that existed all around. You just had to pay attention to see the magic in them. That's how the trolls were. It's how she thought of Kristoff. An amazing jewel, hidden among a landscape of rocks.

She looked above the heads of her admirers to watch him, sitting beneath a tree with two baby trolls on his lap. One of them had successfully scaled his arm and was now giggling wildly while attempting to stand on his head. Kristoff gently plucked the little stone from his head and returned it to his lap. Much scrambling ensued and now it appeared both trolls were competing to see who could stand on his head first. Kristoff merely sighed and let them continue. Anna giggled as they dug their stony little toes into the crooks of his elbows and into his chest, grabbing his thick blonde hair with their rough hands. Despite their significant weight, he picked them up and moved them like they weighed nothing. That's exactly how he picked her up. She wondered if there was nothing that was too heavy for him.

The sun was beginning to sink lower and lower in the velvety sky. Sven was lazily snoozing in the grass, several trolls dozing against his warm, furry side. Instinctively knowing it was time to go; he yawned and stood up, inadvertently toppling the sleepy trolls over in the process. Kristoff followed suit, carefully depositing his charges on the ground even though he could have easily tossed them without causing them harm.

"Anna, I think we should get going" he called to her as the baby trolls stubbornly clung to his ankles. This was met with a fair amount of lamenting and pleading for them to stay from the trolls, and from Anna. She loved the time they got to spend with Kristoff's family. She loved Elsa with all her heart, but sometimes she felt like maybe she belonged to this family even more. She reluctantly stood to go. One of the elder trolls quickly caught her hand and gestured her back. Anna knelt to hear what they whispered in her ear which was simply

"Thank you for making our Kristoff so happy!" It was the nicest thanks Anna had ever received. She gave the troll a tender kiss on its rough cheek and stood once more to go.

Kristoff helped Anna into the wagon and then turned to hook Sven up to the harness. With much hand waving and farewell wishing, they were finally off. Darkness was falling over the forest. But Sven knew the way back to the castle and Kristoff sat back and gently settled his strong arm behind Anna. She instinctively snuggled into him and he tightened his hand around her shoulder.

"I love your family. They're wonderful." Anna sighed happily.

"Well they love you, that's for sure! I've never seen them so nice – or so gentle with anyone before!" Kristoff said, a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Did you know they think I'm graceful? Can you believe that?" Anna flashed a smile up at him, a look somewhere between disbelief and hope on her face. Kristoff did an excellent job of not laughing. Of course they thought she was graceful! Compared to them, Sven was graceful!

"See? That's what I mean! They love you!" He smiled kindly down at her. Anna sighed and shifted in her seat.

"I think I've found my people." She concluded.

"Yeah, I think so." Kristoff agreed.

"I think we should invite them to live at the castle."

"Whoah, what?" Something in Kristoff's brain jarred him awake from his lazy state of relaxation. Anna was deciding something. Something that didn't make any sense. "What do you mean….them living in the castle? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?" Anna said, a look of genuine puzzlement on her face.

"Uh.. Anna, that's a nice gesture and all, but they're…..they're trolls. They sleep outside. They're covered in dirt and moss and they like getting rained on." Kristoff tried to explain but somehow he didn't feel like his explanation was sufficient enough – and judging by the look on Anna's face, he was right.

"So what? It's not like they can't sleep inside and I'm sure they could sleep outside if they really wanted too….." as if all the trolls had been doing their entire lives was waiting for an invitation to live at the castle so they could sleep on four poster beds covered in pink and purple flowered linens. Kristoff shook his head and turned to face Anna.

"It's not that simple. They just don't….they don't do the same things as people. They don't need the same things. Anna they don't eat food. They think mushrooms and corn are decorations! They need to be in the forest, they're connected to the ground, the water…. the sky. That's what gives them their powers." He looked at her anxiously. He wasn't even sure if this last part was totally true though he suspected it was. All he was focused on was preventing a scene he was currently picturing in his head from happening:

_He and Anna, naked, warm bodies pressed together, her soft hands on him, her lips moaning against his ear, him breathing her in…. and a troll popping out from under the bed and bursting into song. _

He shook his head violently at the image and Anna thought he was getting bit by a mosquito and helpfully swatted at the air around his head.

"Oh. Well, I guess it wouldn't work out then." She said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry" Kristoff offered, relieved his explanation had worked.

"Maybe we can have them to visit sometime though?" Anna perked up hopefully.

"Sure I don't see why not." Kristoff responded and put his arm back around her. Hoping that would never happen either. Still, he was beyond happy that she loved them so much, and they loved her. How many girls would be happy with a guy with trolls for family? Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck.

Anna's head grew heavy against his chest. He could tell she was about to fall asleep, despite the bouncing of the wagon on the rough forest road. Sven was picking his way carefully along the path. There had just been several heavy rains and they had already taken a detour around a tree that had uprooted in the saturated ground. Right as Kristoff heard the first beginnings of Anna's soft snores, they were both jerked to attention as the wagon lurched violently and came to a full and sudden stop.

"Sven!" Kristoff instinctively barked, but quickly saw that it wasn't Sven's fault. The wagon had hit a rut in a particularly muddy patch of road. It was impossible to see it in the dwindling daylight on the dark forest floor. Sven bellowed in protest. "Sorry buddy…." Kristoff apologized. Anna was sitting bolt upright and looking in every direction with great alarm. "Don't worry, no wolves." Kristoff said, reading her thoughts. Anna gasped a sigh of relief before flinging herself to the edge of the wagon and peering over the side to survey the damage. Kristoff hopped down and found himself almost knee deep in mud.

"Oh boy…." He muttered under his breath. Sven was still bellowing and straining against the harness. Kristoff got him to relax and back up, trying to work his way out of the deep rut.

"What do we do?" Anna cried shrilly from the wagon seat.

"Don't worry," Kristoff waved at her confidently, "this has happened to us lots of times….hasn't it Sven?" Sven flashed him an annoyed and slightly worried look. Something told Anna maybe this had happened before, but not quite this bad.

"What can I do?" She called out.

"Nothing, just sit tight. We'll get out of this in no time." Kristoff reassured her. He backed Sven up some more and handed Anna the reins. He then went to the back of the wagon. Sven watched over his shoulder.

"You don't need to do anything, Sven knows what to do. Just hold onto the wagon." Kristoff instructed her. Anna clutched tight to the reins and the side of the wagon.

"Sven, GO!" Kristoff shouted and Sven threw all his weight against his harness, his wide feet scrambling for purchase in the thick mud. Kristoff was pushing with all his strength on the back of the wagon. Suddenly, the wagon lurched forward, kicking an impressive spray of mud back onto Kristoff before getting stuck again. He moaned, wiped the mud from his face and returned to his position, ready to push again. Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't just sit here while you try to push me out! I'm getting out to help…."  
"Anna! NO!" Kristoff tried to stop her, but it was too late. She already had her foot on the step down from the wagon and before Kristoff could scramble to her in the thick wallow of mud, she was on the ground. Her second foot had barely made contact when she slipped and fell face first with a spectacular splat. Kristoff stopped short. Anna slowly lifted her face out of the mud and stared at him in shock. Kristoff couldn't help it. He doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Anna slowly righted herself to a sitting position as tears streamed down Kristoff's face. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and just as Kristoff had to gasp for air from laughing, he found himself inhaling a large amount of mud. He choked and spat it out and looked at Anna just in time to see her readying another fistful to launch. He lunged at her, forgetting the wagon, and the increasing darkness.

"Oh no you don't!" He cried and tried to tackle the mud out of her hands. Anna dodged him and he fell and slid face first into the mud right next to her, where she happily proceeded to smash her second handful of mud into the back of his head. Kristoff groaned, rolled over and pulled her on top of him and began shoving mud down the front of her dress. Anna squealed with laughter, as she tried to escape his grasp. Kristoff threw her over his shoulder and tried to stand, but slipped again and landed forward with Anna sliding over his back. Anna took full advantage of her position and began hastily shoving fistfuls of mud down the back of Kristoff's pants. Kristoff yelled and scrambled frantically to get up again, dumping Anna unceremoniously off his back as he did so. She was now rolling on her back in the mud, clutching her stomach with laughter. Kristoff finally managed to stand up. Both their clothes and hair were caked with mud. He held his hand out to Anna, still laughing and short of breath

"Ok let's go feistypants. Let's get out of here before it gets too dark." Anna tried half-heartedly to stifle her giggles and grasped Kristoff's muddy hand.

"Ok!" she agreed, but as Kristoff pulled her up, she quickly hooked a skinny leg behind his knee and yanked hard, toppling him to the ground again. He felt the air knocked out of his lungs with a great

"Ooph!" and before he had time to process, Anna had scrambled on top of him, straddling his hips. She began thrusting her muddy hands up his shirt, laughing maniacally, swirling them over his stomach and chest. Kristoff gave an unnaturally high pitched yelp before slamming his own hands to the mud which he then thrust up Anna's skirts, rubbing them along her legs. Anna screamed and struggled to stop his reach, but she was no match for his strength. Despite her efforts, his hands were up her undergarments, over her thighs to cup her backside in a wet, muddy grip. Anna began beating her tiny fists furiously against his chest, alternating between uncontrollable laughter and squealing at the unpleasant sensation of having mud plastered to her backside. Having finally gained the advantage, Kristoff was laughing heartily. Keeping his grip on her, he pulled her firmly to him and kissed her, mid-scream. Her arms finally tired and she kissed him back. They parted and stared at each other, slightly breathless.

"Now are you ready to go?" Kristoff asked her, a huge smile across his mud splattered face. Anna was panting, still trying to catch her breath.

"I guess so…" she said hesitantly, grinning ear to ear. Sven stomped his feet impatiently in the background. Kristoff looked up.

"Sorry buddy. You're right, it's getting dark." He held Anna close and stood up carefully in the mud with her clinging to his chest. He carried her to the wagon and sat her down with a squelch on the wagon seat. Anna cringed.

"You started it." He said matter of factly, seeing the look on her face.  
"Hey! You laughed at me when I fell! So technically YOU started it!" Anna said indignantly. They continued arguing as Kristoff resumed his position behind the wagon. He and Sven eventually worked out of the mud hole and the argument as to who was to blame for the fight continued for much of the rest of the ride home.

Back at the castle, Kristoff helped Anna out of the wagon and unharnessed Sven and let him in the barn to eat and rest. Kristoff had the very distinct impression Sven was happy to see them go. After putting the wagon away, he found Anna waiting for him outside the barn.

"What are we going to do? We can't go into the castle like this! We're filthy!" Anna's eyes were wide with concern as she held her skirts out demonstratively towards him. Her braids were totally coated with mud, as was her lightweight traveling cloak and pretty spring dress. Kristoff looked down at himself. He didn't look much better. He vigorously scratched his backside where Anna's muddy handprints were drying. Anna raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? The mud itches!" He explained defensively. Then he rested his hands on his hips and thought for a moment.

"I know! Let's go in through the servant's entrance. We can wash up and there are usually extra clothes. It's so late there won't be anyone in there." Anna was thrilled with this suggestion. Kristoff held out his hand, Anna took it happily and together they walked back up to the castle, talking animatedly of their wonderful afternoon, all thoughts of who was to blame for the fight long forgotten.

The servant's entrance was a large room with a rough stone floor and a large scrubbed wooden table in the center. A huge stone fireplace and hearth flanked one wall and on either side were separate doorways to the men's and woman's dressing rooms. Anna set to work building a fire (now that Kristoff had taught her how) and Kristoff went to fetch water. Soon there was a roaring fire with a large kettle of water heating over it. Kristoff carefully poured the scalding water into two separate buckets.

"So…there should be spare clothes in the dressing room…." He handed Anna her bucket.

"Oh ok! So, just meet back here when we're done?" Anna suggested. Kristoff agreed and they each headed to their respective rooms.

With great effort, Anna dumped her hot water into the basin in the center of the dressing room. She searched the pegs along the walls and found a rag, a towel and a smock that was entirely too large for her, but seemed to be the only one even remotely clean. She carefully peeled off her saturated cloak and dress and undid her mud caked braids. Large flakes of dried up mud cascaded to the floor around her. She added some cool water to the scalding basin, and set to work scrubbing the mud off her body, starting with her chest where Kristoff had shoved mud down the front of her dress. She soon realized she was going to have to get completely undressed in order to wash off beneath her undergarments as that is where Kristoff's mud covered hands had slid up her legs to her backside. She pulled her undergarments off with a giggle, remembering how thrilling it felt to have Kristoff clutch her so tightly– even if it was only to shove mud up her skirt. He was always so overly gentle with her, sometimes she forgot how strong he really was until she provoked him like that. It was easy to forget how effortlessly he could restrain her, since he hardly ever did. Something about the scrabble in the mud felt like more than strength to her though. It felt like a release of pent up frustration and energy. For both of them. They had been so busy lately; she realized it had been quite a while since they were even able to be alone together.

She slowly rubbed the warm rag over her backside, removing his hand prints and finding herself wishing his hands were there instead. Anna lowered her face into the wash basin and scrubbed the washrag over it. She then turned and dipped her long hair into it and scrubbed hard with her fingers. Finally the last of the mud dissolved away. She stood up, her drenched hair sending streams of warm water down her body. She absentmindedly grabbed the towel and began drying off, wondering if Kristoff was drying off yet, or if he was standing naked next to his wash basin with water running down his body too. Anna shivered with delight at the thought of it.

Meanwhile, Kristoff had already yanked his clothes off and was washing directly from the bucket. The men's changing room was considerably less kempt that the ladies and he was fortunate enough to find a pair of pants that were clean, and would fit. Every other article of clothing was completely filthy. He sighed with resignation and decided it was good enough to at least get back to his room. His backside itched again and he roughly dunked the washrag in the bucket and began scrubbing vigorously, only pausing to look back and notice all of Anna's tiny, frantic handprints. He smiled and chuckled to himself. Anna was always full of surprises. One minute she would be whispering delicately into his ear, the next she would be sprawled on the ground cramming mud down his pants. There was never a dull moment, that's for sure. He wouldn't have it any other way. He thought it was hilarious the way she loved to take him on and challenge him physically, even though she didn't stand a chance. Although, he thought, she did do a pretty good job toppling him with that knee hook. If he wasn't careful, she was going to learn how to compensate for her lack of strength with speed and agility. Anna was a quick learner.

He was now scrubbing the muddy swirls off his chest, thinking of the small hands that had put them there. Thinking of her hands anywhere on him. It had been quite a while since they had had a private moment together. He was usually either working or they had some important function to go to or like today, family obligations. He loved doing everything and anything with her, but he ached to be with her alone. Just the two of them. He quickly plunged his entire head into the bucket, pulled it out and began roughly scrubbing his hand over his face and through his hair. When he was finished, he gave it a final dunk and then slicked his hair back with both his hands before standing up. He grabbed a semi-clean towel and quickly dried off. Even though they had spent all day together, he now couldn't wait to see her again. He yanked the spare pants on and hastily tied the drawstring, lost in thought. If Sven hadn't been there staring and stamping, who knows how that mud fight would have ended. He shivered with delight at the thought of it and left the dressing room to wait for Anna.

When Anna entered the center room, Kristoff was already there, facing the fire, and for some reason he was only wearing pants. Anna watched, transfixed as small rivulets of water ran from his wet, slicked back hair down between his shoulder blades, over his muscular back and below the waistband of his pants. She gave a tiny cough and Kristoff turned around.

Anna felt slightly breathless and felt her face go from warm to hot. It had been quite a while since she had seen him without his shirt on and she had never seen him quite like this. He was magnificent. His broad chest was scrubbed clean and rosy, the hot water just made his muscles look more defined. His hair was slicked away from his face, pushed out of his dark brown eyes that looked even darker in the dim light of the washroom, his jaw dark with stubble. The light, drawstring pants skirted his hips, exposing the firm muscles of his abdomen, still glistening with drops of water and her eyes traveled down the trail of hair that Anna loved, leading straight down from his navel.

Kristoff's eyes took her in. She was still wringing water out of her hair even though it seemed fairly dry. Her cheeks were rosy, her smock about three sizes too large and threatening to slide off one of her freckled shoulders. Her smooth pale legs and bare feet poked out from underneath.

"You didn't find a shirt?" She asked shakily, breaking the silence, trying to focus and sound concerned even though she was quite glad that he obviously hadn't.

"What? Oh! No, actually I was lucky to even find this. It's kind of a mess in there…. I take it you couldn't find anything smaller..." Kristoff trailed off, his eyes everywhere but the smock.  
"No. Everything else was dirty." Anna twisted her fingers in front of her and rocked back and forth on her heels. How easy it was to tackle him or scoot next to him, engage him in witty banter, and yet she still hesitated at times like this. She didn't know why. Maybe it was so many years of living with Elsa's rejection, with the absence of affection and just simple isolation. But now she wanted to run to him. She wanted to feel his chest; she wanted him to hold her, put his hands on her like he had in the mud….only this time leave them there. She was pretty sure he felt the same way, but….

"Kristoff?" She whispered questioningly. Her stomach ached, somewhere low and deep. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her throat felt incredibly dry. This is so silly, she thought. This certainly isn't the first time we've seen each other semi naked or been intimate! Why did it still feel so exciting? Seeing him, being with him. But it didn't matter. Anna was quickly learning that love was many things, but logical wasn't one of them. It was as if all of a sudden all the warmth of the day flooded her. Kristoff could sense it. He could see it in her eyes. The love and admiration they felt for each other flowed between them in powerful waves, almost overwhelming them. The tension was palpable. They stared at each other, at a loss for words. Kristoff searched her large, blue eyes.

"Anna..." he breathed, barely louder than the softest whisper.

He covered the distance to her in a few short strides, picking her up just as she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck, her legs tightly around his waist. They kissed deep, and hard. Anna whimpered in his mouth and he kissed her fiercely, tightening his grip on her. He carried her to the table in the middle of the room and set her down carefully. He kissed down her neck and behind her ear, burying his face in her shoulder, breathing her in, absorbing her. She smelled warm and intoxicating and faintly of mud. His warm hands rubbed down her arms and over her back sending tingling sensations throughout her body, making her feel alive, hungry for more. She rubbed her hands up his stomach to his muscular chest, running her fingers through his soft chest hair, lightly brushing them over his nipples. He moaned and returned his lips to her mouth and kissed her hard again, gently biting her bottom lip, running the tip of his tongue over it. Anna smoothed her hands through his wet, slicked back hair before grasping around his neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss. They were finally alone. Together, and alone. He broke away with a gasp, and breathing heavily, gently pulled her smock over her head.

He returned to her lips, tasting her delicious mouth, hot and needy. Suddenly he was overcome with the powerful need to taste more of her. All of her.

He smoothed his strong hands around her and pulled her across the table to the edge, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He leaned into her, pressing her small torso to him, feeling her breasts heave against him, her tongue trailing hot on his skin, her hands ran from his shoulders down his thick arms, he instinctively flexed at her touch. He could feel her warmth press up against him, she shifted slightly, eager for friction against him and he smiled as he bent down and kissed her before placing a large hand tenderly behind her neck, his arm under her back. He slowly laid her back on the table, his body hovering over her, pulling her discarded tunic under her head for her comfort. All it took was the feel of his weight pressing gently on top of her to elicit a deep moan from Anna's throat. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed, even when she didn't know it herself.

The fire light flickered wildly over her and he felt himself drawn to the beautiful glow of her skin. She kept her legs wrapped around him, her hips lifting up towards him pleadingly as he began trailing soft, wet kisses down her body. She gasped with pleasure, his warm, smooth tongue pressing against her nipples, taking them in his mouth and making her burn. He held himself over her with one hand and gently brushed his thumb against the softness of her breast with the other. His lips moved to the space between her breasts, to her sternum and the slight dip below it. Anna arched against him, in agony with anticipation as he moved lower and lower against her body. He was below her navel now, his hands on either side of her waist. Anna closed her eyes. His touch was so incredibly sensitive and slow, his attentions to every detail of her body so thorough. He left no part unexplored, unloved. Sometimes she felt his hands or lips just barely touch her and it was enough to send a chill up her spine and make her even more slick with desire.

He trailed slowly over to her hip, rubbing the indent there with his thumb before pressing his lips to it. Seated on one of the stools next to the table, he pulled her legs up from around his torso and crossed them around his neck. His hands moved under her backside before stroking up the outside of her thighs. She groaned loud, and desperate. She had never wanted something to last longer, and yet go faster so badly in all her life. She ran her hands through his thick hair, trying in vain to direct him to her, but he simply smiled and remained where he was, sliding one hand into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Anna clenched it hard in return and she felt him chuckle softly against her inner thigh. The vibrations of his deep voice simultaneously thrilled and infuriated her. His breath was ghosting over her deliciously and he was about halfway up her thigh when he noticed how incredibly wet she was. She heard him give a soft moan of satisfaction and his tongue ran over her inner thigh, savoring the wetness there.

The taste of her was too much for Kristoff, he could not extend Anna's torture any further. He needed to feel his tongue against her. Bury it in her delicious warmth. Lose himself in her desire, surrounded by her sweet scent, her satisfied moans, her desperate hands. He gripped both her hips firmly, pulled her to his mouth and barely grazed his tongue over her, softly licking her beautifully swollen clit. Anna bit back a scream. He pulled back and watched her arch hard against the table. Encouraged by her obvious pleasure he returned his mouth to her, this time offering her slightly more pressure. This elicited an equally strong response and provided him with a fuller taste of her in his mouth. Suddenly Anna wasn't the only one feeling desperate and hungry.

He pushed his tongue deep into her and drew it up slowly, his nose brushing her clit until his lips found it and took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over her throbbing flesh. Anna slammed her hands against the table before clutching both of them in his hair. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry it felt so good. He was creating sensations within her she had never felt before. Deep, aching sensations that both burned and soothed. He continued slowly stroking his tongue against her, swirling and pulsing inside of her before cresting over her clit, pushing her to the edge before slowly bringing her back again. She whimpered in delicious agony. Smoothing one hand up her side, he brought his other hand between her legs and gently stroked her inner thigh, gradually moving inwards, finally, slowly pushing two fingers into her, where his tongue had been moments before. He firmly caressed her swollen flesh with his tongue as he began to stroke her with his fingers. Slowly and shallowly at first, he gradually pushed deeper into her, curling his fingers up and rubbing inside of her. Her wetness ran down his hand as he continued his slow, pulsing rhythm, thrusting into her, gently sucking her clit, flicking it with his tongue.

Anna's eyes rolled back in her head and she bit back another scream. She wanted to come undone, but it was too good. It felt too good to even consider stopping. She was enjoying every thrust of his fingers, every luscious stroke of his tongue, every time she felt his hot breath against her. He could pleasure her forever, it would never be enough. She could never get enough of him. Panting and fevered, she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. His hair was drying and the once slicked back locks were falling into his eyes again. Her legs wrapped around his strong neck, she was pushing hard against his shoulders as she arched against his mouth, he didn't seem to notice, or care. His shoulders and arms flexed as he held her, pleasured her. And then he looked up at her, saw her watching him. Their eyes locked. He knew she was holding back.

Sweat glistened on her chest, her face flushed with pleasure. Still looking at her, he lifted his head and slowly withdrew his fingers. Anna watched him breathless as he drew his fingers to his mouth, holding her gaze as he deliberately savored them while she watched. Desperately longing for him to touch her again, Kristoff sensed the urgency in her eyes and pressed his mouth once more to her, this time thrusting three fingers deep inside her.

Anna gasped, her elbows faltered and she fell back against the table. She thrust her hips down harder on him and he flexed his arm and held his hand firm so that she could grind against him to her satisfaction. Anna gave a euphoric sigh of pleasure as she felt the wave begin to cascade over her. Kristoff held her close and deep as the familiar intense tightening began building around his fingers and under his tongue. Anna's sigh turned to a scream and she moaned words Kristoff was surprised she even knew. She cried out his name in a tone that sounded like something between anguish and delight. He held fast to her. He knew from prior experience that releasing her too soon – even if it seemed like what she wanted- could put an abrupt end to what otherwise could be a very lengthy, and very enjoyable experience. This time was no exception and Kristoff's strong arms gripped her tight as she jerked and trembled against him over and over before finally shuddering and going limp, her muscles at last relaxing around him with relief, her soft sighs outnumbering her exuberant cries of joy. Only then did he stop touching her.

Gingerly withdrawing his fingers, he licked his lips as he looked up to gage her response. She looked utterly unconscious with her head lolled back on the table, except for the heaving of her chest, her breath coming in steadily slower gasps. Kristoff gently moved her legs from around his neck, placing them in his lap. Anna finally stirred and he placed her feet on the stool he was sitting on as he got up to lean over her. He smiled into her glowing face.

"Ok?" He asked softly. Her eyes were still closed.

"Mmmm hmmmmm" Anna assured him dreamily. A huge grin crept across his face as he nuzzled her ear. "You make me very, very, happy…." Anna mumbled.

"Mmmm…..I love making you happy. You make me very, very happy too." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. Your mom told me." Anna said dazedly. Kristoff froze.

"Huh? My…..my mom? Said…. what?" The abrupt change in Kristoff's voice was helping Anna come to her senses a bit.

"Oh, sorry." She attempted to wave her hand dismissively "I mean _one_ of your moms. She took me aside before we left today and thanked me for making you so happy." Anna opened her eyes finally and smiled up at the alarmed look on his face.

"Ohhh. Oh well, she's right. You do. They all see it." He said with relief. Anna struggled to sit up; Kristoff took her hand and gently helped her upright, one hand on her back. She shakily held her arms out as he pulled the smock back over her head. "Ready to go upstairs now?" He asked her, still smiling. She rolled her eyes at him before looking at the table,

"Gosh I hope they don't eat on this table!" She realized with sudden alarm. Kristoff laughed.

"Don't worry! They don't!"

Wearing just the cotton pants, Kristoff took Anna, in her oversize smock, by the hand. Both of them barefoot, they crept carefully up the castle stairs to the bedroom wing, tiptoeing quietly down the hall. Kristoff walked Anna to her room. She opened the door and turned in the doorway to face him. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently kissing its softness. He looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight." He said quietly. He noticed Anna seemed much perkier after their walk through the castle. She met his gaze with a twinkle in her eye.

"Will you stay with me awhile? I'm…. I'm not very sleepy just yet." She looked innocently at him. He melted under her gaze.

"Ok. I'll just go get dressed….." he trailed off as he started to turn towards his room but before he could, Anna grasped his large hands in her small ones.

"What you're wearing is fine…." She said amusedly. She tugged him insistently towards her room. Kristoff hesitated only momentarily before letting her pull him in, slowly following her inside. Well, as long as he left before the castle woke up it would be ok. He was still a little anxious about looking too improper. Down in the basement servant quarters while the castle was asleep and at least three floors away from Elsa was one thing. Sneaking into Anna's room wearing only pants was another. But apparently he wasn't anxious enough to let it stop him. That's the kind of effect Anna usually had on him. When it came to her, his own good judgment often went by the wayside.

Anna released his hands and crossed the room to her dressing table. Only then did he notice she was carrying the small parcel filled with gifts she brought back from visiting the trolls. She went to her bureau and he watched as she began unpacking with great reverence, adding her new gifts to her current collection that included some tiny wood carvings Kristoff had made her, several of different animals and one of Olaf. Anna had requested he carve her a small figurine of himself but he drew the line at that one. These sat displayed next to his old hat which Anna stubbornly insisted was the first gift he ever gave her. He rolled his eyes every time he saw the dirty, weather beaten lump of wool and frozen heart or not, couldn't believe he had ever let it touch Anna's head. Anna was now placing several flower and pebble necklaces, along with the ear of corn next to the hat. The top of her bureau was starting to look like some kind of bizarre shrine. Kristoff smiled and shook his head.

As he turned to close the door he tasted her on his lips again, heard her rapturous cries, felt her soft hands tugging his hair. He remembered with an ache how aroused pleasuring her had made him. But it was ok. He could definitely take care of it later. For now he was content to just tuck her into bed, snuggle warm against her until she fell asleep, and dream about the next moment they would get to be alone together. He stared at the closed door and wondered for about the millionth time how he got so lucky. Every time he wondered this, he always came to same conclusion. It didn't matter how it happened or what he did or didn't do. He learned long ago when something good happens, you don't question it, you just roll with, and that was exactly what he was going to do, for as long as he possibly could.

He smiled to himself and turned around. Anna wasn't at the bureau anymore. He scanned the room and found her luscious, naked form in all its freckled glory, lying on the bed, her head propped on her elbow as she watched him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked bemusedly.

"You." He said. He couldn't keep the desire out of his voice. He loved it when she wasn't self-conscious about her body. When she let him admire it openly. He crossed the room, picking up her discarded smock where she had shrugged it to the floor.

"Oh good." Anna soothed when he reached her. He leaned over the bed to kiss her again. She felt the hard strength of his chest, she could feel the tension threaded through his muscles. She pushed a lock of now dry and disheveled hair out of his eyes. "Because I'm thinking about you too." She smiled sweetly up at him as she reached for his pants and decisively pulled the drawstring. Kristoff took in her supple form against the soft covers, her silky red hair, now dry, swirling over the pillows.

"Aren't you…uh….tired? You know….of…that?" he asked, genuinely concerned as his pants slowly slid down his hips of their own accord.

"Mmmmm. No." Anna purred, admiring his features, both above and below the waist. "I could never get tired of you. Especially after….._that_." she said meaningfully. Kristoff smiled at her.

"I will never get tired of doing that to you." He whispered darkly.

"There are a few things I never get tired of doing to you either…"She grinned at him knowingly.

"Oh really?" He teased. He remembered the feel of her muddy hands on his chest. The taste of her with her legs wrapped around his neck. The feel of her around him, tight, hot, and wet, and thought with a shiver how good that would feel other places. He stepped out of his pants before lowering himself next to her. It was definitely time to just roll with it.


End file.
